Experimenting
by Gingerkid2010
Summary: Santana Lopes needs a night out. She finds Sebastian Smythe and takes it into her hands to get him back for trying to break up her friends, Kurt and Blaine. She gets in his way of hooking up with a random guy. One thing leads to another, Sebastian and Santana wind up experimenting with one another. Plus an additional sebtana oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez needed a night out. She had been getting tired of all the drama between the Cheerios and New Directions. She bought a new black and gray backless cheetah print mini dress and black pumps for the new club that had opened outside of Lima. There were plenty of hot guys, and girls, for the picking. She flashed her fake ID and strutted to the bar. She flipped her long black hair back and flirted with the bartender as he made her a drink. Santana leaned against the bar as he looked through the crowd. She licked her lips as she found a pretty girl with short blonde hair.  
As she walked over, Santana noticed a familiar face a few feet over. It was Sebastian Smythe. He had been trying to break up her friends, Blaine and Kurt, for a while now. Sebastian was talking to another guy, seeming to be getting his way. Santana smiled to herself, walking over and hiking her dress up a little. She smacked Sebastian and had a look of shock and heartbreak on her face. "What the hell is this?"

Sebastian held his hand over his cheek. "What the hell?!"

"Who the fuck is this? You said you'd change! You said it would be different this time!" Santana yelled over the music. She looked to the guy Sebastian had been talking to. "Don't trust him! He'll only hurt you!"

The other guy shot Sebastian a glare before walking off. "Later asshole.."

Santana just grinned at Sebastian.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You won't leave Blaine alone. I've had to hear about it every damn day."

"Well if he would just put out it wouldn't be a problem." Sebastian spat, downing his drink.

Santana chuckled. "Not gonna happen."

"Well **you** just scared away a hot piece of ass that might have made me forget about Blaine."

"It was fun too!"

Sebastian growled, walking passed her, walking over to the bar.

She followed him. "Oh, come on. Don't be such a baby."

"Look, the last thing I need is to be cockblocked by Latina stripper barbie." Sebastian snapped.

"You know, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while. Are you related to Sara Jessica Parker? Because those horse teeth remind me of her."

Sebastian chuckled, turning to look at her. "That's cute."

Santana rolled her eyes, stepping in front of Sebastian and ordering another drink. Sebastian raked his eyes up and down Santana, his eyes settling on her ass. Santana looked back at him and smirked. "Good enough to make a gay look. Good to know."

Sebastian gave a crooked grin. "I can appreciate a hot girl.." he said, leaning against the bar. "Especially in a slutty dress like that.."

"You couldn't handle a girl like me, Craigslist."

"Oh I think I could.." Sebastian smiled.

"Plus, I'd have to be interested first." She said before strutting to the dance floor.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, smirking as he followed her.  
"How do I know you're not interested?.."

"You could be lying..Besides, what makes you think I'd be interested in you?.."

"You were staring at my ass. Now you're I've here, wanting me to want you instead of finding someone else."

"Oh I **forgot**...You're only into dumb blondes that leave you for guys." Sebastian chuckled.

Santana smirked as she danced. "You seriously think you can out-insult me? I'm from Lima Heights, I was raised on insults. It's how my abuela puts me to sleep at night, and she was not a nice lady. Did you know she tried to sell me once? And it wasn't until I got to kindergarten that I learned my name wasn't Garbage Face. Bring it on, horse teeth."

"Well all I've heard from you are jabs at my teeth Sha-Queer-A..Spending a lot of time looking at my mouth?" Sebastian asked, dancing in front of her.

"Cant get over the fact that you look like the villain out of a cheesy 80's high school movie."

"You really think you're that bad? Is that what they teach you at that little public school of yours?.." Sebastian asked.

"It's a hell of a lot better than learning to sing like your getting your prostate checked." She grinned.

Sebastian chuckled, holding her by her hips. "Not bad, Lopez.."

Santana pressed her body to the Warbler's before dipping low and slowly rising. Sebastian bit his lip, grinning as he watched the Latina. She moved so elegantly in the sexiest way. She ground her ass back onto Sebastian. "This doesn't mean I want you."

"Really?.." Sebastian smiled, running his hands up and down her sides.

The Latina nodded. "Just like showing you **another** thing you **can't** have."

"I don't really go for sexually confused Hispanics.." Sebastian said, laughing lightly.

"Oh, honey, I'm not confused one bit."

"And what do you want?.."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Santana grinned. "For a second there, I thought you might be able to handle me. You're slipping, Smythe."

"I'm pretty sure I could handle you.."

"Prove it."

Sebastian gripped her hips roughly, pulling her close so their bodies were flush together. Santana reached a hand back to wrap around Sebastian's neck as they danced. They moved together and Sebastian smi led as they danced. "I've never really been attracted to a girl."

"Until now?" She asked.

"Not sure yet." Sebastian admitted. Santana turned around, grinding her body against Sebastian. Sebastian worked his hips with the Latina's, a grin plastered to his face.

"You can't resist this, meerkat," she whispered in his ear.

"I'm not that easy.." Sebastian said smoothly. "But..I'm guessing you're interested now?.."

"Not yet. But you seem pretty easy to me."

"What makes you think that?" Sebastian whispered.

"You're always hitting on some guy and trying to get with him. I've never seen you not trying to get someone."

"Well that's the beauty of making the first move..I choose who I want to fuck..I don't wait for guys to come up to me. I like to challenge myself in getting them..Most of the time.." Sebastian turned around chuckling as he pressed his ass back against Santana, "It is **very** easy.."

The Latina grabbed his hips and danced with him. "And if you're not interested in me, why are you still dancing with me?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I like insulting you," Santana shrugged. Sebastian let out a loud laugh, grinning wide.

"What's so funny?" She asked, sliding her hands to his chest.

"The only thing that's insulting about you is your dance moves Lopez..I thought you people were supposed to know how to work your hips." Sebastian chuckled, rocking his smoothly.

"Oh, please. I'm way better than you are."

Sebastian just shook his head letting it fall back on her shoulder. "I don't doubt that you would be a good top if you had a dick, though." He smiled.

"You'd be surprised at the things I can do without one," She whispered in his ear.

Sebastian couldn't help the shiver that ran through him. "Like what?" He asked, keeping his voice calm.

"Mhm," she hummed, sucking the lobe into her mouth. Sebastian gasped, his eyes slipping closed. Santana chuckled. "You're not that hard to get."

Sebastian just smiled, turning around and pressing his hands against the dip of Santana's back. "You can't act like you don't want me.."

Santana looked up at the Warbler as he brought a hand forward to palm over the front of his pants.  
"Hmm. Not bad, Smythe."

Sebastian grinned, pushing Santana against the nearest wall and running a hand up her thigh, under her dress, and between her legs. Her lace panties were soaked through.  
"Well judging by how wet you are, I'd say you were lying about not wanting me." He whispered.

Santana shivered. "I have a proposition for you."

"What's that?.." Sebastian asked, continuing to rub a finger over her slit.

"Show me how good you think you are. If you really are that good, I'll show you how amazing I am with a strap-on." She said, her eyes growing dark with lust.

Sebastian's eyes sparked with interest. "Your place?.."

Santana grinned as she nodded. Sebastian smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked out of the club. He walked her to her car, pressing her against it. Sebastian immediately dove in, capturing her soft lips in a deep, rough kiss. Santana moaned, bringing a leg up and wrapping it around him. Sebastian ran his hand up her thigh to her ass, squeezing hard and moaning deep in his throat.  
"Oh my god, that ass.." He growled lowly.

Santana grinned. "Meet you at my place."

Sebastian smiled, walking off to the car. She waited for him to pull out before leading the way. He followed the Latina to her house and got out, watching her as she did the same.

She unlocked the door, stepping inside and closing it after him. They walked up the stairs to her room. Santana pulled Sebastian close, kissing him deeply after jumping up and wrapping her thighs around him. Sebastian gripped her ass, pushing her against the wall and letting his tongue explore her mouth. She pulled his hair as a long moan escaped her. Sebastian hissed, thrusting up against her, his member starting to harden. Santana gasped, taking Sebastian's hand and sucking two fingers into her mouth, keeping her eyes on him. Sebastian moaned softly, his dark green eyes locked with hers.  
"You like that?" She whispered.

Sebastian gave a crooked grin. "Who wouldn't?.."

"Let me down. I want to suck you," She whispered in his ear. Sebastian moaned, setting Santana down. She quickly dropped to her knees and worked on pulling his pants down. She grinned at the long thick cock in front of her. Santana looked up at him as she slid her tongue around the head and over the slit.

Sebastian placed a hand on the wall in front of him. "Not bad?.." He smiled.

"Not bad at all," She said before taking all of him at once. Sebastian let out a choked moan, his hips thrusting forward. Santana moaned around him, taking him faster. Sebastian couldn't help but smile down at her. The way her plump lips were stretched around his cock..It was so hot.. Santana scratched down Sebastian's thighs, closing her eyes as she took him to the hilt.

Sebastian groaned. "Fuck..Yes.."

Santana pulled off with a pop. She stood and kissed Sebastian deeply. Sebastian kissed her back before pushing her onto the bed and kissing down her neck. The Latina groaned, tilting her head back. Sebastian made his way down Santana's body, hitching her dress up and kissing across her hips. Santana's hips arched up as she moaned.

"Maybe I'm starting to see what all these straight guys are raving about.." Sebastian said, pulling down her panties slowly.

Santana lifted her body, making it easier. "And you haven't even tasted yet."

Sebastian smiled, looking up at her as he spread her legs. "Fuck.." He whispered, kissing her inner thighs.

She shivered as another moan came out. "Sebastian.."

Sebastian leaned down, licking up her slit and moaning softly. Santana spread her legs wider as she gasped. Sebastian shivered, sliding his tongue between her lips and tasting her. Santana squeezed her supple breasts as the Warbler's tongue explored her. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Santana's thighs, licking and sucking. "Ah! Oh! Fuck!" Santana moaned loudly.

Sebastian pulled off, licking his lips and grinning.

"Well, don't stop!" Santana groaned.

"That good, huh?.." Sebastian smiled.

Santana chuckled. "Better than a lot of straight guys I've had."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows cockily. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. Now get up here and fuck me," The Latina grinned. Sebastian moaned, climbing up Santana's body and pulling her dress up and over her head. The Latina grinned as her athletic yet curvy body was revealed. "Like what you see?"

Sebastian pulled back, letting his eyes roam her body. "You're..Wow.."

"Right back at you," She grinned, pulling him down to kiss him.

Sebastian kissed Santana as he pulled the rest of his clothes off. "Fuck..I never thought I'd be with a girl.." He panted as they kissed, Santana rolling on top of him.

"Trust me. I'm worth it." Santana grinned, rolling her body down.

Sebastian moaned softly. "Just promise me you won't turn into my hag and fall in love with me when this is over.." He chuckled.

"That's a promise I can keep. Although, I can't say I won't want to again," Santana laughed and licked her lips.

Sebastian chuckled, bringing his hand down and running his thumb over her clit. "Oh, I don't doubt that at all.."

"Fuck, Smythe.. Fuck me, already. I know you're dying to know how it feels."

"Grab a condom out of my wallet." Sebastian said, smacking her ass. Santana moaned loudly, quickly getting up to retrieve the condom. Sebastian moved up her bed, stroking himself slowly. Santana climbed back onto her bed. She rolled it on him and straddled the Warbler. Sebastian smiled, admiring her curves and the roundness of her breasts. He reaches up, cupping them and squeezing lightly. Her head fell back as she moaned. "You like them?"

He nodded. "It's a good change from there being nothing there.."

Santana lifted herself and slowly slid down over Sebastian. Sebastian gasped harshly, his eyes rolling back before closing. Santana moaned as the thick cock stretched her. She leaned in, biting Sebastian's neck as she took all of him. "Holy shit.." Sebastian groaned.

"Tell me how I feel." Santana whispered, biting down harder and rocking her hips.

Sebastian growled, gripping her hips. "So tight..So wet.."

Santana's head fell back as she started riding him. "I like it rough, Sebastian.."

"Good, so do I.." Sebastian growled, flipping them over and starting to slam into her without restraint.

Santana arched her back off of the bed, reaching up to pull at the Warbler's hair. "Fuck!"

Sebastian panted harshly, leaning down to bite and suck at her neck.

"Yes!" The busty Latina cried, scratching down Sebastian's back and leaving marks. Sebastian smiled, grunting as he plunged into Santana. His thrusts were so powerful the headboard was starting to slam into the wall. Santana wrapped her thighs around Sebastian and flipped them over, fighting for dominance. She rode him fast, her beautiful round breasts bouncing with her movements. Sebastian growled reaching up and grabbing a handful of her long, dark hair. Santana gasped, placing her hands on either side of Sebastian's head. She steadied herself and bounced on his cock as fast as she could. "Fuck! You're fucking big.. Fucking good.."

Sebastian pushed her back, climbing on top of her again. "You like that?..Fucking take me.."

"Shit! Yes!"

Sebastian leaned down cupping her breast and taking her nipple into his mouth.

"Ah!" The Latina cried out as she reached her first orgasm, fluttering around him. "Don't stop!"

Sebastian moaned loudly as he felt her "Holy shit!" He gasped before nibbling lightly on the hardened nub. Santana came around him, reaching down and rubbing her clit to make it more intense. Her muscles continued to clench as he thrust into her relentlessly. Sebastian panted "Fuck, I'm so close.."

Santana clawed up Sebastian's sides. "M-Me too.."

Sebastian sped up, grunting before slamming into her one last time, coming hard as he pulled the Latina's hair harder. Santana screamed as she hit her second orgasm, clenching around Sebastian tighter. Sebastian thrust through their orgasms, panting harshly. The Latina fell back onto the mattress, breathing heavily. Sebastian smiled as he pulled out and collapsed next to her. "Damn, Smythe."

Sebastian's chest heaved as he chuckled. "Well..Now I know why people experiment in college..."

Santana laughed. "Normally, it's with people of the same sex."

"I've already done that." Sebastian grinned.

"And now you've done me," Santana smiled. "You think you'd get with another girl?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Nah..I don't like girls."

Santana just nodded as her breathing went back to normal.

"But I'll make exceptions for you, Lopez..Just..Damn.."

She couldn't help but chuckle as she licked up the shell of his ear. "If you're lucky, I might let you take my ass next time."

Sebastian gave a crooked grin, wrapping his arms around Santana. "Well..You might just have to worry about me falling in love with you.." he laughed.

Santana kissed Sebastian softly. "Still want me to fuck that tight ass of yours?"

Sebastian hummed softly, kissing her again. "Always.."

"Do you bottom much?" She asked.

"Half of the time.." He replied.

"Would've never guessed," Santana chuckled, standing and walking over to her closet. She went through a chest and pulled out the strap-on, slowly sliding it on.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?.." he asked, eyeing the long, thick toy.

Santana massaged her breasts as she walked back toward the bed. "Just assumed you mostly topped."

"I like getting fucked just as much as you do.." Sebastian smiled.

"Good. Because I'm about to make you fall apart." She said, grinning. Sebastian smiled, biting his lip as he looked at the toy. "Come here. I want to watch you suck it. Get it nice and wet for you."

Sebastian climbed off the bed, kneeling in front of Santana and licking at the head. She smiled as she watched him. Sebastian looked up at her, sucking at the head before taking most of it down his throat.  
"Fuck, that's hot.."

Sebastian hummed, deep throating the toy before choking slightly. Santana ran her fingers through Sebastian's hair. "Such a good boy."

Sebastian moaned softly, nodding as he gripped the base.

"How do you want me to fuck you, Smythe?"

Sebastian pulled off with a pop. "However you want Miss Lopez.." He smiled.

"Oh, I like that," Santana grinned. "Get on the bed, hands and knees."

Sebastian nodded, doing as he was told. Santana smacked his ass hard before spreading him. Sebastian gasped harshly before growling. "Ungh..Fuck yes.."

She turned the toy on. There was a vibrating bullet on her side for her pleasure. She lined the toy up and slowly pushed inside. Sebastian grit his teeth at the rough stretch, arching his back. Santana made sure to take her time, letting Sebastian get used to the stretch.

"Santana.." Sebastian gasped.

"Tell me when you're ready," she said, running her hands up Sebastian's back n

"Go.."

Santana gripped his hips, slowly pulling back an thrusting into him. Sebastian moaned deeply, pushing his ass back. She smiled, knowing he wanted more. Santana spread Sebastian and sped up her hips. Sebastian panted, pressing his face into the mattress. "Yes! Shit!"

Santana bit her lip. She never thought of doing this to a guy. But it was so sexy.

"Fuck me.." Sebastian groaned, looking back at her. Santana pulled him up so his back was to her chest. She drug her nails down his stomach as she pounded into him. Sebastian moaned loud, rolling his hips. She bit down on his neck roughly. "You like being fucked by me? Taking my fucking toy?"

"Y-Yes..Ohmygod!" Sebastian moaned, his head falling back on her shoulder as she fucked up into him. She grinned, bringing her hand down against his ass. Sebastian gasped harshly before letting out a cry. "So fucking hot," Santana moaned in his ear.

Sebastian turned hus head to kiss her deeply before grabbing her hand and sucking two fingers into her mouth. Santana used her other hand to reach around ad wrap her fingers around his throbbing cock, still ramming into him. Sebastian whined around her fingers, angling his hips until she brushed over his prostate. He let out a scream, Santana's fingers slipping from his mouth. The Latina grinned, keeping him in that position. She gripped his hips, speeding up her thrusts. Sebastian moans began to escalate as Santana rammed into him, his body bouncing slightly. She scratched down his chest against, pumping him quicker.  
"Fuck, I'm so close!" Sebastian cried. Santana bent him over, fucking into him and slamming against his prostate. Sebastian let out a loud grunt as he came, his hips pushing back. Santana moaned at the sight, slowing her thrusts. Sebastian whined quietly, closing his eyes. The Latina bent down as she pulled out, kissing down his spine. Sebastian gasped quietly. "Fuck.."

Santana chuckled. "I bet you never thought a girl could do that."

"Never..." Sebastian giggled.

"Neither did I," she grinned as she stepped out of the strap on.

Sebastian smiled, stretching out and sighing heavily. "Just, wow.."

Santana laid down on her bed, her naked body displayed before Sebastian. "I know," she giggled.

Sebastian let his eyes roam her dark, beautiful skin.

She licked her plump lips as she looked at him. "We're so doing this again."

"Totally." Sebastian grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"So, you're a cuddler?" She teased.

"Not usually.." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "But I really just want to feel that body against me all night.."

"As long as you don't fall for me," She grinned, turning and wrapping a leg around him.

"Oh trust me, that won't be a problem.." Sebastian said, running a hand up her thigh.

"Good." A shiver ran through her as she ran her tongue across Sebastian's nipple. Sebastian inhaled softly, shivering. "Oh fuck, we're so not getting any sleep." She said, rolling over on top of him and grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana Lopez was having a stressful week. School, Cheerios practice, scaring some nerd into doing her homework and sneaking in some time for Brittany. It was a Thursday night. She should be at home getting some rest. But no. She had this urge inside her. Although her heart secretly loved her best friend, another part of her body yearned for something else. Every once in a while, she'd go down to a local strip club where men would dance and let out a little stress. She dressed to the nines and drove to her favorite club. The one where no one follows the 'no touching' rule. She took a seat at the front and ordered a drink.

Santana watched as the first few men came out. Muscle bound..Jocky. as usual. None of then really piqued her interest tonight. But the next man, oh lord the next one, he caught her eye. She straightened up as the music started.

The man began rolling his body smoothly to the smooth, slow song. He was slim but toned and Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She had never seen a man so sexy. She pulled out a couple bills and placed them on the stage. This man would be hers tonight. He smiled at her, strutting over and getting on his knees. He rolled his hips, and slowly leaned back until his back was on the stage.

Santana licked her lips as her eyes roamed his body. He grabbed the money, rubbing it over his crotch before slipping it into his waistband.

Santana leaned forward and scratched down his chest. "You are so mine."

The dancer smiled. "Come find me after my act.."

"Bet your hot ass I will." Santana grinned.

The man smiled, winking at her as he stood back up and strutted off to continue his dance, the red stripes Santana's nails left behind standing out on his pale skin.

She smiled with satisfaction as she sat back and watched.

After he finished his dance, he walked backstage before changing into shorts and walking out onto the floor.

Santana strutted over to him and ran a finger down his happy trail. "You gonna tell me your name?"

"Sebastian.." He smiled. "So..Are you interested in a private dance?.."

"To start with." Santana grinned.

Sebastian nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the back rooms. Santana hiked her dress up a little as she sat on the couch by the opposite wall. Sebastian turned on the music. A slow R&B song began to hum throughout the room. He walked over to her and began to swing his hips.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Don't be shy."

"Oh..I'm not..Trust me.." He said straddling her lap.

She placed her hands on his hips. "Good. Now lets see if you're as good as you think."

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "I'm better.." He said, wrapping his arms around her neck and grinding his hips down.

"I'll be the judge of that." She said cockily.

Sebastian leaned in, pressing his chest to hers and gyrating slowly.

Santana hummed quietly. "Not bad."

"Not bad?.." Sebastian asked, arching his back.

"You're pretty hot. But I'm not dying to have you yet." She shrugged.

"You were when I was out on that stage.." Sebastian whispered in her ear.

"Give me that feeling again."

Sebastian growled darkly, turning around and pressing his ass back against her.

"That's more like it." She grinned.

Sebastian smiled, moving his hips in a circle and letting his head fall back on her shoulder. She turned to bite the lobe of his ear as he smacked his ass.

Sebastian gasped softly, arching his back. "Ngh.."

"You like that?" Santana grinned. "Do you like being a little bitch?"

Sebastian bit his lip. "As long as I get paid..Yeah.."

"That's too bad.." Santana sighed.

"And why is that?.."

"I was hoping to find someone to rough me up a bit. But if you can't do that.." She trailed off, gauging his reaction.

"Oh..I can rough you up, real good, baby.." Sebastian smiled.

"Tell me how."

Sebastian turned around, still straddling her. He brought a hand up in her hair and pulled lightly. "Fuck..I'm not supposed to do this but I really just wanna shut you up by shoving my cock in that slutty mouth."

Santana gave a low moan. "No one has to know."

Sebastian sat back a bit, slowly pulling his shorts down. Santana licked her lips as she waited to see what was hidden beneath the fabric. Sebastian got them down the rest of the way, revealing his long, thick cock, already swelling with arousal.

"Shit.." The Latina whispered. Looking at him made her lace panties wetter. She couldn't wait to have him thrusting into her throat.

"Good enough?"

"If you use it right." She teased.

Sebastian smiled, reaching down to stroke himself slowly. Santana got on her knees and pulled her hair to one side. "Don't be afraid to be rough."

Sebastian stood in front of her. "Oh..I'm not.." He said before grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her head closer. Santana gasped, opening her mouth for him. Sebastian pushed inside, growling softly. Santana closed around him, moaning as she took him deeper. Sebastian held her head still as he began to thrust. She reached up, putting a hand on his thigh and squeezing. Sebastian pulled her down the rest of the way grunting deeply. Santana squeezed her eyes shut as she took all of the thick, pulsing cock. Sebastian pulled out, watching her pant before pushing back in and thrusting quickly. Santana sputtered and choked lightly, giving the sexiest noises Sebastian had ever heard.

Sebastian let his head fall back as Santana sucked him.

"Yeah..Fucking suck me.."

The sexy Latina moaned loudly, sending vibrations through the dancer. Sebastian pulled out, tracing the tip around her lips. "You know what's weird about this?" He smiled.

"What?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"I'm gay.."

Santana sat up. "Excuse me? Then why did you agree to this?"

"Because..Honestly, You're just really hot.." Sebastian said, carding his fingers through her hair.

Santana moved closer, running a hand across his chest. "Have you ever thought of being with a woman?"

Sebastian shook his head, pulling her close.

"You want to? I'd love you be your experiment." She grinned.

Sebastian hummed, licking his lips. "Yeah..I do.."

Santana leaned in, kissing his neck. She took his right hand and trailed it up her thigh. "I want you to grab me. Feel me. Fast and hard."

Sebastian ran his hand up her dress and felt how wet she was. He moaned, tracing her slit through the lace as his other hand reached up to her breast, cupping it.

Santana wasted no time. She slipped her panties down and spread her thighs for him. She put her hand over his and stroked her clit with his long fingers. Sebastian gasped and pushed her against the wall, rubbing her clit faster. Santana's head fell back. "Ah! F-Fuck.. Right there!"

Sebastian kissed up her neck, rubbing the small, sensitive bud. "Feel good?..Fuck..So wet for me.."

"Fuck yes. Don't fucking stop!"

Sebastian moaned deeply, looking into her eyes. The Latina was falling apart at his touch. She couldn't believe how good he was with this being his first time. Sebastian smiled. "Such a hot little bitch..You're gonna come just from this aren't you?.."

Santana's body trembled with pleasure as she nodded. "Make me come.. Fuck!"

Sebastian smacked her ass hard as he sped up his finger. "Come for me..Come.."

Santana was breathless as her moans escalated. She held into Sebastian muscled arms as she came hard. Sebastian slowed down, moaning softly.

"Holy shit.." Santana gasped through her loud panting.

"Fuck..So hot.."

"I want your fucking cock. Want you to fuck me so fucking hard." Santana rasped, pulling his body closer. Sebastian smiled, picking her up and rubbing his length between her folds. The Latina gasped from the sensitivity as she laid her head on his shoulder. Sebastian chuckled. "Feel good?.."

"Y-Yes.."

He positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted in quickly.

Santana cried out at the rough stretch. "Shit!"

"Fuck..So wet..Tight.." Sebastian panted.

Santana scratched down his back. "Feel good? Fuck, you do.."

"Amazing.." Sebastian got out, thrusting in and out of her quickly. Santana tightened herself around him as she bit his neck. The dancer panted harshly, giving a quiet whine as she bit him.

"Sebastian!"

"Fucking take me.." Sebastian growled, lifting her a bit more and holding her up by her thighs.

"Ah! Y-Yes!" Santana moaned loudly, using her nails down his back. Sebastian growled in her ear before slowly licking up the side of her neck. Santana quivered in his arms. "Talk to me.."

Sebastian pressed their foreheads together and looked up at her. "I knew as soon as I walked out on that stage that you wanted me..You were so wet for me weren't you?..You probably soaked through your panties.."

"I was.. You're just so fucking cocky.. So sexy.." Santana gasped as she was carried to the couch and Sebastian pulled out. He roughly turned her over so her feet were on the ground but her hands were on the couch. He smacked her perfectly round ass before slipping two fingers into her dripping hole.

"Ungh! So good. You like my pussy, don't you Sebastian?" Santana breathed out.

Sebastian grinned. "I do.." He breathed out.

Santana threw her head back and groaned as Sebastian found that perfect spot inside her. He pressed at it, dragging his fingers along it before using his free hand to spread her ass. He growled, leaning down to lick at her tight asshole. Santana gasped harshly. She had never done anything anal before. But she quickly relaxed at Sebastian's skillful tongue. Sebastian growled at the taste and pushed the tip of his tongue inside.

"O-Ohmygod.."

Sebastian pulled back, chuckling darkly. He stood, lining his cock up with Santana's slit and bringing his slick fingers to his mouth. He licked and sucked at them, tasting the Latina's juices.

"There's no fucking way you're gay." Santana panted, pressing herself back for more.

Sebastian thrust in. "Oh, I'm gay..Just straight for you.."

"Smack my ass again." Santana demanded, moving in time with his thrusts. Sebastian chuckled, bringing his palm across the tan flesh before pulling out of her. Santana growled as he turned over. "Stop being a fucking tease and fuck me."

"Babe..I'm about to make you come harder than you ever have.."

Santana pulled Sebastian down a deep kiss and wrapped herself around him. Sebastian smiled, placing the tip of his length at Santana's asshole. Santana's eyes went wide as she nodded lightly. He slowly pushed in, growling at how tight she was. The busty Latina gripped Sebastian's shoulders as she groaned at the painful stretch.

Sebastian slowed down, reaching up and massaging her breasts slowly, relaxing her.

"You're so big.." She gasped.

"I know babe.." He smiled.

Santana's breathing slowed down as she got used to the stretch. "Go.."

Sebastian nodded, beginning to roll his hips slowly.

"Oh.. Sebastian.." Santana moaned his name as she moved with the dancer. She never thought this could feel so good. Sebastian pushed two fingers into her wet pussy, fingering her in time with his thrusts. As he sped up, he pushed his thumb against her clit. Santana let out a loud cry. She had never felt so much at once. There was no way she'd last much longer. Sebastian began thrusting faster, watching as the beautiful woman fell apart beneath him. Santana whimpered and moaned as she edged closer. "Fuck! ah! Sebastian! Unnghh! Make me come. Make me fucking ah! Scream.. Want you to come all over me.. Fucking lick it off me.."

The dancer growled, gripping her thigh with his free hand and slamming into her tight ass. Santana cried out in pleasure. "Ah! So close! Dont stop!"

Sebastian sped up his fingers, panting harshly. Santana's entire body shook as she came harder than she ever had. Sebastian thrust through her orgasm for as long as he could before quickly pulling out and coming all over her stomach and hips. Santana breathed heavily as she came down, reveling in the afterglow. Sebastian bent down, humming as he licked his come off of her slowly. The Latina shivered. "Fuck.. that's hot.."

Sebastian kept some on his tongue and climbed up her body, kissing her deeply. The Latina moaned deeply at the taste of himself on his tongue. Sebastian pulled back, smiling down at her.

"Damn good for your first time.."

He chuckled, kissing her neck softly as he pulled his shorts back on.

Santana pulled her dress down. "So.. what do I owe you?"

"It's on the house.." Sebastian smiled.

Santana grinned and handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. "Call me if you're in the mood."

Sebastian pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Oh, I will.."

"Maybe I'll make you my bitch next time." Santana chuckled.

"I'd like that.." The dancer hummed. Santana kissed him again before straightening her hair and walking out. Sebastian shook his head as he looked at the number in his hand. This was one of the most interesting nights he'd had a work so far..


	3. Chapter 3

Santana stared Sebastian in the eyes as their chests heaved. They just finished out belting the final notes of Smooth Criminal. The number was intense, tension thick in the air. Sebastian couldn't keep his eyes off of the fedora-clad latina as they circled each other. Green eyes bore into brown as the musicians fled the room.  
Santana couldn't stop the lust that filled her body as she jumped into the Warbler's arms and wrapped her legs around him. Sebastian gasped, gripping her thighs tightly and staring up at her. "So..Does this mean I win?.."

"Shut up and fuck me, pretty boy." Santana grinned. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and kissed her deeply. The Latina moaned, pulling herself closer. Sebastian sat down on one of the chairs, pulling his blazer off. Santana pulled hers off and ripped her top off, sending buttons flying to the floor. She rolled her body up, shimmying her red lace clad breasts in his face. Sebastian growled, gripping the perfect globes and squeezing them eagerly. "Fuck.."

Santana was breathing heavily as she looked down at him. "No one understands how to be so aggressive like you do.."

"Really now?.." Sebastian grinned.

"You're not afraid of being rough. It's fucking sexy."

Sebastian growled, thrusting up against her. "I'll be as rough as you want.."

Santana lead Sebastian's hand down to the top of her pants. "Rough."

Sebastian tore the pants open and smacked her ass. Santana's mouth fell open. "Shit!"

"You like that?.."

"Yes.." She breathed out, reaching between her thighs and rubbing Sebastian's bulging cock. "You're so big.."

Sebastian smiled. "Wanna take a closer look?.."

Santana got on her knees and slowly unzipped the slacks before pulling it out. "Wow.."

Sebastian bit his lip, shifting a bit.

"Impressive." She smiled, licking up the shaft.

Sebastian moaned softly. "Oh fuck.."

Santana winked at him before swallowing as much of him as she could.

Sebastian moaned deeply. "F-Fuck yes.."

Santana closed her eyes, pushing herself down and gagging. Sebastian gripped her hair, holding her down. Santana made an obscene noise as she choked on him. Sebastian pulled her off, growling lightly. Santana wiped the spit that trickled down her chin as she caught her breath. "Shit.."

"Undress.."

Santana stood as removed her bra. She turned around and bent over, spreading her legs as she slipped her panties off. Sebastian gripped her hips and pulled her close, licking up her slit to her asshole slowly.  
"Oh fuck!"

"Mmmm..Damn.." Sebastian growled.

Santana gripped her ankles. "Smythe.."

"Stay like that.." He whispered, pushing a finger into her dripping pussy. Santana moaned as she stood still. Sebastian fingered her slowly, biting his lip.  
"Such a fucking tease." Santana groaned, pushing back.

Sebastian smacked her round ass. "Did I say move?.."

"Ungh!"

"Come ride me, bitch.."

Santana stood and quickly straddled the warbler. She reached into his pocket, pulled out a condom and rolled it on.

Sebastian smiled up at her. "You ready?.."

Santana leaned in and kissed him heatedly as she sank down around him. Sebastian moaned deeply, thrusting up into her. The Latina let out a long whine as she broke the kiss.

"Feel me?..Shit you're tight.."

"Fuck, you feel good.."

"So do you, gorgeous."

Santana steadied herself before rolling her hips. Sebastian gripped her ass, kissing across her chest as she worked her body. She bit his neck roughly. "Rub my clit.."

"Ooh is that a command?.." Sebastian smiled.

Santana pulled his hair. "Yes."

Sebastian gasped giving a small whine. "Fuck.."

"Now." Santana growled. Sebastian reached down, doing as he was told Santana worked her body faster. "Fuck!"

"Yes! Ah..oh god!"

"Don't stop!"

Sebastian thrust up into her and rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves faster. Santana let her said fall back as she came, dripping onto Sebastian. "Yes!"

Sebastian moaned as she tightened around him, slowing his thrusts. Santana rubbed up and down his chest. "Shit.."

"I wanna make you squirt.." He growled against her lips. "Make you scream.."

Santana's eyes sparked with excitement. "Oh yes.."

Sebastian picked her up and laid them down on the floor.

"What're you gonna do?"

"You'll see.." Sebastian smiled, thrusting back into her again.

"Ah! Fuck!"

Sebastian sucked a finger into his mouth and slowly pushed it into her asshole. Santana winced, taking a few breaths and relaxing.  
"That okay?.."

"Y-Yeah.."

Sebastian nodded, steadying himself before rubbing over her clit with his free hand. Santana closed her eyes as he sped up. She felt like she was on fire. "O-Oh! AH!"

Sebastian shifted the angle of his thrusts and Santana arched her hips off of the ground.

"So fucking good! Ohmygod!"

Sebastian growled, slamming into the latina. Santana's entire body started to tremble as she rolled into her second orgasm. Sebastian growled as he watched her fall apart, not slowing down. Sebastian growled as he watched her fall apart and quickly pulled out, rubbing over her clit. Santana screamed Sebastian's name as she spread her shaking legs and started to squirt. Sebastian moaned as he continued to rub over her and her juices shot onto his stomach. "That's right bitch, scream for me.."

Santana couldn't stop as her orgasm climbed higher. She couldn't control her body as she trembled and screamed, finally she reached her peak and Sebastian was in her again, thrusting smoothly.

"Sebastian! Fuck! Ohmygod!"

Sebastian repeated what he did previously and Santana shrieked as he pulled out and she was squirting again, tears streaming down her cheeks. He body shook tremendously as she came longer and harder than she ever had. Sebastian leaned down as she stopped, gently licking over her slit.  
She gasped from over sensitivity. "Fuck.."

Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to her lips and smiled. "Damn, babe.."

"Come on me.. Come on me.."

Sebastian nodded, sitting up on his knees and stroking himself. Santana watched with hooded eyes. "Sexy as fuck.."

"K-Keep talking.."

"Never... No one has ever... done that to me.."

"Yeah?.." Sebastian smiled, speeding up.

"Yeah.." Santana whimpered. "I want you to come all between my legs.. Lick it off.."

Sebastian let out a low grunt before he was coming all over the inside of Santana's thighs and over her dripping pussy. The Latina gasped as the warm come covered her. Sebastian quickly delved down, licking and sucking up his come.  
Santana arched up. "Fuck!"

"So fucking hot.."

"Sebastian.."

"Yeah?"

"So good.."

Sebastian smiled. "Very.."

"I'll be so sore tomorrow."

"Worth it.." Sebastian grinned.

"Yes, it is." Santana hummed, tracing up his chest. "I'll think of you all day."

"Same here.." Sebastian chuckled, kissing across her collar bones.


End file.
